wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Day
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Huggy *Buggy *Earl *Chef Fritz *Madame Zabinga *Old Lady Zamboni *Kooky Kid *Birdy Bird *Fifi the Dog Summary Wubbzy and his friends love to play in the new-fallen snow. When Wubbzy accidentally ruins Walden's snow sculpture, he and Widget try to fix the sculpture before Walden returns. Recap Wubbzy is outside when it starts to snow. He goes to Widget's workshop where he meets Widget and Walden. He plans on playing on his slippery sled. Widget says she can't wait to try out her Super Shoveler 3000. Walden shows them his blueprints for a Woly Polar Bear sculpture and asks if they'd like to help. Wubbzy and Widget both say they want to do their own thing which makes Walden a little disappointed. Walden perks up and says "I guess we can all have fun in our own way." Wubbzy finds the biggest hill in Wuzzleburg Park to sled down. (It looks a lot like a very steep volcano.) Widget snowplows the streets of Wuzzleburg. The people are grateful, but then Widget accidentally hits Old Lady Zamboni and her dog Fifi with a shovelful of snow, making them look like snowmen. The kooky kid says his "that's koooooky" and then gets hit with snow in the exact same manner. Widget looks back and says "Whoops!" Widget eventually makes it to where Walden is making his snow sculpture. At that moment, Wubbzy sleds down the hill, sliding past Huggy, Buggy and Earl all making snowmen. Widget sees him and tries to warn him, but Wubbzy sleds right into Walden's snow sculpture. Walden returns from getting tires for the eyes right after Widget explained to Wubbzy what happened. Two times Widget and Wubbzy convince Walden to go get something else to put on his sculpture while they try to fix the damage, but each time the sculpture gets messed up again right before Walden returns. The first time, Birdy Bird presses a button on the Super Shoveler 3000 which puts too much snow on the sculpture. The second time, Wubbzy backs up to get a better look at the sculpture when he accidentally lands on his sled and plows through the sculpture a second time. This time, they confess what happened. Walden pauses, but then says that "accidents can happen". Walden then asks for Widget and Wubbzy to help him redo the sculpture; they gladly accept. The three friends finish the new sculpture, which is like the original but with its legs apart so that sledders won't hit it. While they pause to view it, some sledders come down the hill. First comes Huggy and right after follows Buggy. "Where's Earl?" asks Walden as he steps into the path of the sledders. Right then, Earl comes through; he and Walden crash into the snow on the shovel of the Super Shoveler 3000. They laugh, but then Birdy Bird presses the button again which sends Walden and Earl into the snow sculpture. Wubbzy then says, "It's okay; accidents can happen!" Common Elements "No Problemo": Widget says that her invention can "shovel the biggest piles of snow no problemo." Widget's Invention: Widget can't wait to try her Super Shoveler 3000 after Wubbzy tells her and Walden about the falling snow. It can "shovel the biggest piles of snow no problemo." Post-Show Skit The song, "Holiday Light", is played. During this, there's a scene where Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Huggy, Buggy, and Earl mimic the dancing scene from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Name in other languages * German: Der Schneemann * Spanish (Spain): Día de nieve * Portuguese (Portugal): O dia da neve Trivia * This is the last episode to premiere in 2007. * Even though Wubbzy wears a red Santa hat on the title card, he actually wears a blue one throughout the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2007 Category:Wubbzy